The Babysitter Memoirs
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: Kristy Thomas has another Great Idea that will help millions of babysitters all over the country. She decides to publish the Babysitters'Club Journal. What happens when a copy of that very Journal is picked up by none other than Rory Gilmore? BSC/Gilmore
1. Chapter 1

I promise the Gilmores will be written in soon enough.

* * *

When a club falls apart, the president loses everything she's based her life upon. Kristy Thomas knew it had been the reason for the void in her existence. In seventh grade she had the most brilliant idea to start a club with her two closest friends, Mary-Anne Spier, who lived next door and Claudia Kishi, who lived across the road from Kristy on Bradford Court. It was no ordinary little club, they were the nucleus of the Babysitters'Club, or the BSC as was the acronym, they constantly used and together they made the club far superior than any other club, which tried to compete. Many had tried but they all failed to measure up.

They became four, when Claudia's best friend, Stacey McGill Joined. Stacey was super-cool and sophisticated, splashing her New York Charm on her friends and charges alike. Then not long after Dawn Shafer the tall leggy California poster child befriended Mary-Anne and joined the club and they survived, just fine with five members, but soon, they were so successful, that the club was crying out for new members. Logan, Mary-Anne's boyfriend and Shannon, Kristy's new neighbour (she moved) were already associate members, but even they had full schedules. So along came the junior members, Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey. So the club of five became a club of seven, with exception of the two associates.

Then Stacey moved to New York leaving behind six friends and then later moved back when her parents got divorced. Then Dawn decided to move to California, but soon came back. Then Abby Stevens joined the club, when she moved near Kristy's new house in the ritzy part of Stoneybrook. It wasn't long after Abby joined that the club, feeling the pressure of Stoneybrook High looming, broke up, badly, very badly. None of them were speaking and Kristy never felt more alone in her life.

Kristy missed her friends, but she missed the club more. It made her feel important, respected and fulfilled. Without, her life was dull. Kristy was fifteen, two years after the club disbanded and still had not found her place. Sure she had the track team and she was really good at that, but it wasn't the same.

She was the class vice president, narrowly losing to Mary-Anne, by two votes. How had THAT been possible, she often wondered. Sure she was good in a crisis, she had proven that many times on babysitting jobs, but Mary-Anne was weak, a crier. Wouldn't she fall apart as soon as someone disagreed with her decisions? She fell apart, when Alan Gray squished a fly in front of her at lunch on the VERY DAY of the student elections. How was the crybaby going to make a difference to the school, not like Kristy could and Kristy knew she was going to have to be the backbone of Mary-Anne's attempt at leadership.

Kristy had succumbed to her role, vowing that the following year, their senior year would be different and everyone would see what a fake Mary-Anne Spier was. So every meeting of the student body council, Kristy would oppose every agenda Mary set, undermining every decision, until Mary-Anne became a wreck. Then Mary-Anne did the unthinkable. She stood Kristy down as class vice president.

Kristy was beyond furious. She was livid, attacking Mary-Anne sending her crumbling to the ground, screaming. "YOU BITCH!" she had hissed at the girl, whose face was turning blue, under Kristy's tight grasp. Kristy was too blinded by her own rage to see that Mary-Anne was inches from death. Luckily, someone else noticed and was pulling Kristy off of a sobbing, but relieved Mary-Anne. "Look at her! What a surprise! She's crying, again!" Kristy is struggling to break free of the strong hold, unsure of who it belonged to, but not caring either. "I'll get you, Crybaby!" she yelled as she was carried down the hall to the principal's office. Logan Bruno set her down outside the door. "Now do you want to tell me what THAT was about or are we going to go in there?"He pointed at the office door. Kristy shrugged. Then without another word, he opened the door and pushed Kristy in and then enter, himself and approached the reception desk. "Kristin Amanda Thomas needs to speak with the Principal."

"Geez! What nerd died and made you Hall-moniter?" Kristy muttered. Logan chose to ignore the comment.

The receptionist directed Kristy to the waiting area and was quickly on the phone after hearing what Logan had to say. "Thank you, Mr. Bruno. You can go, now." Logan glared at Kristy as he walked out closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, Kristy bit her lip, finally realizing the seriousness of what she had done. It was inevitable, Kristy Thomas was in a magnitude of trouble and there was no way out. She had no choice but to face it. The secretary looked up from her computer and her eyes met Kristy's. She could see the anger in the young girl's eyes and couldn't help, but wonder what had made her that way? She smiled genuinely, but Kristy intensified her glare. "The principal can see you now, if you'd like to go in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kristy muttered, as she stood and entered the principal's office.

Miss. Thomas! I didn't expect a visit from you," The old pervert said, eyeing her slender figure. Kristy fixed herself up self consciously, making sure none of her buttens had popped.

"Neither did I," she retorted, sitting.

"So, I hear you and Miss. Spier were found in the middle of a cat fight?" He asked with a knowing tone. Kristy shrugged. "I'm shocked considering you two were apparently good friends." WERE , being the operative word, Kristy thought. Not anymore, though. Too much had changed. "Kristy, I would suspend most people for this, but in your case, I don't think it would be the answer. Ew, Kristy thought. Was he expecting her to have SEX with him? Only Stacey would have been low enough to go near that. She had slept with every guy in the school including several of the teachers. The rumour was that she had even done the dirty, balding principal himself. Kristy was not going THERE. "Kristy, I want you to think back to a time, when the two of you were friends."

"That was a mistake!" she muttered in response.

"Now Kristy, I want you to really try to remember what it is you were friends for."

"Convenience? She lived next door when we were kids!" She stood up. "This is so pointless. Just expel me already!"

"No, Kristy." He said. "You're a good student and the track team needs you as well. I want you to write an essay on the friendship you once shared with Mary-Anne and I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir," Kristy answered, meekly.

His eyes swept over her body as she walked from the room and Kristy shivered under his gaze. She couldn't wait to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

"When Mary-Anne and I Were Friends…" Kristy began to rite, but then scrubbed it out, almost snapping her eraser with aggression. "Before Mary-Anne Became Such a Bitch!" Kristy stared at those words, briefly, before the eraser scrubbed it all away. If only, the past could be wiped away, like marks on a page. Kristy sat in silence, thinking about the days when the club was still together. Not only were they such fun times, but it was a time, when Kristy was at her sharpest, before she came bitter. It was a time when seven girls had been the best friends ever and thought they would be forever.

"What a dumb essay," she muttered out loud. Kristy was beginning to remember some of the good times but it scared her. Why had the principal set this? It would have been better to be expelled, she thought. Kristy knew, though, that there was no escaping it. The essay had to be done, like it or not.

Kristy stood abruptly and crouched down on her knees, beside her bed, peering under. When she spied what she was looking for, she reached in and grabbed it. The box was an old Kid-Kit. Each of the girls had one of these and took it to every babysitting job. It was made the girls unique and the kids loved it when they babysat. The box had toys in it, which the girls rotated to suit each charge's age. It was one of Kristy's brightest ideas. Now the box was full of memories from the days when the club was together. Sitting upright, with her back against her bed frame and her legs crossed, Kristy removed the lid. Beneath the thousands of photographs of the club members, their charges, vacations and special events was the thing, Kristy was the most interested in reading. She pulled the journal out of the box and flipped through the first few pages. As she read, she cast her mind back to her very first official sitting job, which turned out to be for a pair of rambunctious Saint Bernards named Pinky and Buffy. Kristy chuckled as she read the note about about the nightmare, that job had turned out to be.

She continued reading about Stacey's experience sitting for Kristy's little brother, David Michael, Mary-Anne's frightful introduction to Karen Brewer, who would become Kristy's step-sister and Claudia's unexpected dream job turned nightmare, when Jamie Newton's cousins were also left in her care. Each experience taught them something which would help their club grow. Grow they did, not only as a club, but closer as friends. They had looked out for each other, shared tips and ideas and where there for each other, for the good times and the bad. As she packed the journal away, Kristy had an idea forming, that would not only bring inspiration to the dumb essay, she had no choice to complete, but inspire a whole world of babysitters, that would help them survive their charges as it had helped her and her friends, so long ago.

Suddenly she found a point to writing the essay, and secretly was thanking the principal for inspiring the idea. She began to write, rapidly filling the page with memories and antidotes from her time as the President of the best club ever formed. As she wrote, it all flooded back and Kristy could feel the shiver of emotion running through her body. She refused to cry, that was Mary-Anne's job, but Kristy had to admit her eyes were burning from wanting to.

Then, realizing that she was supposed to be focusing on writing about Mary-Anne, she recalled a time, when Mary-Anne had shown a surprising amount of strength. She had been babysitting four year-old Jenny, who was running a dangerously high temperature and Mary-Anne had tried calling anyone she could for help. When no-one was available, Mary-Anne had found a way to deal with it, calling the ambulance and riding with the little girl to the hospital. Through it all, Mary-Anne hadn't fallen apart as what was expected of her. It was then, that Kristy was realizing how suited, Mary-Anne really was for the Class presidential role, that she may have been sensitive but she was strong, when the times called for it.

It was then, that she decided she would apologize to Mary-Anne for treating her like she had. They would never be best friends again, but Kristy rediscovered through writing that essay, a newfound respect for Mary-Anne Spier.

Then when she felt the essay was complete, Kristy turned her focus to a new project, one that would change everything. Digging the journal out, once again, Kristy began to type out all of the entries on her computer. Claudia's with all her spelling mistakes, proved hard to decipher, but Kristy persevered, remembering Claude's verbal recap of her sitting job with the Newton family and her later horrors of the mystery phone calls. After typing each entry, Kristy added her own notes, advise on how to deal with the situations that arise. She couldn't believe how easy it was to write. She had just reached the entries about the other group of girls, who had started a rival club, when Mrs. Brewer called Kristy to dinner. She saved her work and bounded down the stairs, with a newfound energy, that Mrs. Thomas hadn't seen in Kristy for years.

Over dinner she talked animatedly about her new great idea, while Sam rolled his eyes at David Michael and Andrew, who laughed, sparking a similar reaction from Emily Michelle. "Sam, don't be such a nerd," Karen retorted, she couldn't believe a guy his age, who was in college, would act like such a child. Everyone knew Sam liked to berate Kristy and that no matter how old he was it would never change. "Kristy, I think it's brilliant! I would read it and I know it would help my club." Karen was beaming. She pushed her glasses up her nose and went back to munching on her french-fries.

"Thanks, Karen." Kristy thought it was neat, that her little stepsister still looked up to her, as she got older. Karen was almost twelve and inspired by her sister's success with the BSC had started her own club, with her best friends Hannie, Melody and Nancy, which Karen cleverly decided to call, Babysitters' R Us, to Kristy's amusement. "I'll be sure to give you a signed copy, when it's done."

Karen loved Kristy, like a real sister, but she knew a compliment from Kristy, even a backhanded, one such as that one, was like gold. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about Kristy's book idea, when she phoned them after dinner. Kristy, however, was itching to return to her writing. Both girls wolfed down their food at a pace, even Sam was impressed with. Then simultaneously, the pair raced upstairs to their rooms, leaving Sam, David Michael and Emily Michelle to help Mrs. Brewer with the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Introducing the _Girlmore Girls_.....

* * *

Rory Gilmore was panicking. In fact, she was beyond panicking, so much so that mere panicking would be an improvement on her state of mind. Sookie had aked her to babysit Davey, well actually Lorelei Gilmore had volunteered Rory for the job, when Sookie was complaining that she and Jackson hadn't had any "alone" time since the baby was born. Rory had been mad. She had a ton of work to do for Yale and the paper and she simply didn't have time at the moment to spare.

Then Lorelei pulled the face, the one Rory knew so well that meant, "I brought you into the world, fed you, clothed you, attended all those dumb Friday night dinners for you," and Rory crumbled. Now she was kicking herself for letting her mother sweet talk her into it. Sure Davey was cute and he was a dream baby and kids naturally loved Rory, but Rory didn't know the first thing about looking after one. Admittedly, there was the sock-puppet thing, but that was Lorelei's idea.

So there was Rory, in the one place she always went to, to find out more about something, the library. Not surprisingly, there weren't a lot of books on Babysitting in Stars' Hollow, well not a lot of books on anything for that matter. So when a memoire caught her eye, Rory knew she had struck gold. She pulled the thick hardbound book down off of the shelf and flipped through it. There were a bunch of journal entries in there and Rory opened it up to a random page about the sick child. As she began to read the account as told by a thirteen year old girl called Mary-Anne, Rory couldn't help but be drawn into the story.

She closed the book after finishing the page and took it to the loans desk, where Kirk was pretending to look busy. Rory stood watching as he meticulously stamped the inside cover of every book in the large pile and then glued an index card to each inside cover, oblivious to the girl standing, waiting to be served. Ahem! Rory cleared her throat and a startled Kirk looked up from his business.

"You know you really shouldn't frighten people, like that. I couldn't had a heart attack."He chastised the girl.

"Kirk, you're young and fit. You won't have a heart attack anytime soon, besides, I was standing here for a while. You should pay more attention." Rory smiled as she counter-chastised him.

He went to rebut, but Rory gave him the look, that Kirk knew meant she really didn't have time to argue. So he simply took the book, stamped it with the due date and handed it back to Rory. She waved at him and swiftly left. She opened the book to the beginning and read the blurb.

This book is dedicated to The Babysitters Club, Karen Brewer and her Babysitters R Us club and to all babysitters. May this book help you survive your babysitting adventures. Rory studied these words for a moment. "The Babysitters Club?" she muttered to herself and then turned to the title page. THE BABYSITTER MEMOIRES, by Kristen Amanda Thomas, she read. She flipped to the first page and began to read. Rory was puzzled as the author described the horror of sitting for two large dogs, failing to see the humour of the story. It seemed, though, that Kristy had an important lesson to pass on about knowing who the babysitting charges were, to avoid such a surprise.

As she began to read about Stacey's babysitting job, coincidentally for Kristy's little brother, she stepped off the curb absent mindedly and a car horn, tooted. She looked up, as she heard tires screeched and her eyes connected with the eyes of the one who had broken her heart, Jesse Mariano.

"Are you completedly deranged?" he hollored out of the car.

"Sorry," she muttered and as her eyes filled with tears, she bolted home. She didn't realize she had dropped the book, but at that moment she wouldn't have cared. She simply buried her head into her stuffed turkey and cried.

"Rory, Honey," Lorelei knocked on the door. She had seen Rory whip past in a blur was instantly worried, when she thought she head a sob. "Are you okay?" There was no answer. "Can I come in?" Again there was no answer. So Lorelei decided to risk it and open the door. What she saw broke her heart. Her body was shaking violently with sobs and her face was wet. Lorelei hated seeing her daughter upset. Rory was not just like every other daughter. She was Lorelei's best friend.

She shook her body gently, "Hey! Sweety! What's wrong?" Rory sat up and just as she had when she was little, she threw her arms around her mother and continued to cry. "I-I-I s-s-saw-J-Jesse."

"Oh…." Lorelei bit her lip, and was enveloped in guilt. "I should have told you he was here."

"Y-y-you knew?" Rory was horrified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Luke told me not to. He thought you'd be upset and you are, look at you! What did he say?" She changed her tone to avoid a flood of harsh words from her daughter.

"He almost ran me over, and then called me deranged. Mom, I hate him! It's like he doesn't realize how much he has hurt me." Rory was beginning to calm down.

"I know sweety, I wish I cause him so much pain for hurting you. You're specially and he didn't see it. He didn't deserve you." Lorelei said, screwing her face up with anger. "How did he almost run you over anyway?"

"I was reading and walking and – Oh my God! I'm an idiot!" Rory shouted suddenly.

"What Sweety? We all do stupid things, but –,"

"My library book, I must have dropped it when I saw Jesse!" She was beside herself. "I have to find it!"

She stormed out of the room and ran back to the spot where she had run in to Jess, literally. She scoured the whole area, but it was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking she stormed into Luke's Diner. "Where is it!" she screamed at Jesse, who was pouring a coffee.

He looked up shocked. "Where's what?" he had never seen Rory this angry.

"My book, you moron, what did you do with it?" she continued to scream as a room full of people stared in horror. Miss Patty and Babette were already whispering, sending the gossip machine to work, but Rory didn't care.

"What book, Rory? I don't know what you're talking about!" He said innocently, but his lips were slipping into a smirk.

"It's a library book, Jess, where is it? I know you picked it up." She pressed.

'What, this book?" He pulled it out of his back pocket and Rory went to snatch it, but he was too quick for her. He raised it above his head and Rory lunged for him. "Hey, watch it! I've got hot coffee, here!" He set the cup down on the bench-top and Rory used this moment to try to grab the book off of him. "Not so fast Rory!" He winked at her, steadying himself.

He leaned down so his face was inches from hers. Was he serious, Rory thought to herself, but familiar old feelings were beginning to take hold. For a split moment, their lips connected and Jesse's arems began to wrap around Rory's back. Rory pulled back as suddenly as it began, slapping him hard across the face. "How DARE you!"

Jesse's soft features turned to anger. "What? Do you think I'm really the only one to blame here?"

"You can't just disappear from my life without a phone call or anything and then waltz back in and do THAT to me like nothing happened!" She let him have it and the whole room was cheering.

"Hey it's none of your business!" he shouted at them all. "Rory, you don't know what it was like for me, back then, what I was going through! You'll never understand it!"

'Well, boo hoo, Jesse. Cry me a river!" It was if Rory had slapped him again.

"Here's your stupid book!"He threw it at her and she was luckily quick enough to catch it.

"Fine!" She spun on her heal and left as the applause erupted once more.


	4. Chapter 4

How had Rory not noticed how pig-headed Jesse was? It was staring her in the face blatantly obvious back at the Diner that afternoon and Rory was cursing her blindness to love. For the first time she had seen Jesse, the real Jesse and Rory did not like what she saw. Why was he back in Stars' Hollow anyway? She mentally stopped herself from pondering that question, by opening the book, once again to the part she had been reading when she had previously been rudely interrupted.

This time she made it safely home with her book in hand and she knew she had a lot of reading to do before sitting for Davey the following night. When she arrived home, she gathered some snacks together and took the made up platter into her room, where she did not emerge for quite some time.

Lorelei watched the girl scurry around, but no matter how tempted she was she was not going to hassle Rory for answers. This was not a band-aid job, like when Rory was small. Lorelei knew, Rory was like her and when she was heartbroken, she needed space to deal. Lorelei was determined to give her that space.

Instead she went to the one place where there were plenty of distractions. Luke's diner, however was buzzing with the Rory/Jesse update and she learned from Babette that Rory had had a Bold and the Beautiful style confrontation with Jesse, resulting in Rory screaming at Jesse and storming out. "That's my girl!" Lorelei cheered when Miss Patty told Lorelei about Rory slapping Jesse, when he had attempted to kiss her.

Right in the middle of Luke's diner, she began a victory dance waving imaginary Pop-poms in the air, chanting the letters of Rory's name. "You are shameless, you know that?" a gruff voice cut into her moment. Lorelei stopped suddenly knowing who the voice belonged to. "You're daughter and my nephew just poured their hearts out in front of everyone and all you can do about it is jump around playing cheerleader?"

"Well if your nephew hadn't broken my daughter's heart, they wouldn't be in this mess." Lorelei retorted.

"Jesse made mistakes, I get that, but you of all people should know about giving someone a second chance!" he hissed back at her.

"Tell that to my Rory, who's been crying her little heart out because that hooligan showed up, almost ran her over and acted like nothing happened between them. By the way, what was that remark supposed to mean, anyway?" Lorelei was fuming. How was it that she and Luke always wound up in spats, like this one, when clearly they were both into each other? She studied his rough features and piercing brown eyes. They screamed frustration, but Lorelei hadn't seen it.

Realizing what he had said Luke backpeddled a little. "Lorelei, yo were given a second chance when you moved here with a baby. Don't you think it's time to give someone else a break? Jesse is not perfect, we all know that. He's a hooligan, he has no respect for me or the diner or anyone, but he tries. All I'm asking is to give him a break."

"I have, Luke. Time and time again, I give him second chances and Rory gives him second chances and he doesn't give a rat's. He just keeps screwing up and hurting people. Rory's my number one priority and I'm not going to let him hurt her again." Lorelei was exhausted from this round of argument and sat down at the table with Babette. "I'll just have a coffee, Luke."

Luke new this was Lorelei's way of signaling the end of a dead end conversation. He returned behind the counter and began plunging more coffee. He was cursing Jesse for having left the diner and Luke in the lurch, dealing, once again with his mess.

Jesse however was on his way to Rory's house to somehow make amends. He hadn't realized his leaving would hurt Rory as much as it did. His life in Star's Hollow was going nowhere and he had nowhere to go. Luke had kicked him out and at the same time he was curious about his father who mysteriously picked the end of Jesse's senior year to make an appearance. He had caught the bus to California to try to get to know him and resolve some issues, but what he found was a creature similar to himself. It had inspired him to fix up his life and he felt that needed to start with Luke, which was why he had returned to Stars' Hollow. Rory was one person he hadn't expected to care as much as she did and he had let her down, as he was beginning to realize that afternoon.

He was so deep I thought, he literally bumped into someone, tall solid and rather aggressive. It didn't take a genius to figure out who this giant was as he grabbed Jesse by the scruff of his shirt. "You can't keep away from her, can you?" Dean hissed at hm.

"What's it to you, Dean?" Jesse had always hated this guy. He acted so squeaky clean, even though he was a loser. Rory had never gotten over him and it was clear, he wasn't over her either.

"Can't you let her get over you? She finally readjusts to not having you around and you show up, opening all her old wounds and expect everything to be okay?" He was now pushing Jesse.

"Back off, Dean, It's none of your business!" he shouted. "Anyway, aren't you married? Go home to your wife Dean and stop butting into Rory's and my relationship!"

This cut deep, and Jesse knew he had hit a sore point with Dean. "I care about Rory a lot more than you ever did, Jesse. I might be married, but Rory is my friend and I will not stand by and let her get hurt, so why don't you go back to the rat-hole you crawled out of and leave her and the rest of us alone."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Dean?" Jesse whispered.

"More than you'll ever know." Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, seething. Jesse continued down the road to the Gilmore house. He crept over to the window, he knew looked into Rory's room and peered in. Her eyes were swollen, but she was buried in the book, she was reading, when he had almost hit her?

He tapped on the window and she looked up, frowning. "Go away," she mouthed and Jesse could barely hear her through the glass. He motioned for Rory to come to the window. Reluctantly she rose from her position on the bed and charged over to the window. She undid the latches and lifted it open. "What do you want, Jesse?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but he could barely push out a sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I've strayed alittle from the plot, but finally it's going somewhere, not sure where, but I will know soon enough. **

* * *

"Tell me, Jesse. What do you want?" Rory asked again.

Jesse had no choice. If Rory hated him, than telling her what he needed to say would not make a difference or would it? "I love you Rory. I shouldn't have left you like that and I'm sorry. I didn't think you would hurt so much."

"Jesse, how could you think that?" Her eyes bore into me. "I fought my Mom for you, I made my grandparents ashamed and I gave up Dean… You just left me, Jess. You can't love me or you wouldn't have hurt me because Jess, you did hurt me more than you'll ever know!" She wasn't shouting, in fact her voice was as calm and measured as ever, but the pain etched into her tone and Jesse ached for her. He couldn't believe it. She had loved him, really loved him and he had thrown that away.

"Rory," he began.

"Just go, Jesse!" She went to step back, but Jess grabbed her hand in his. "Jess…" Right then Rory gave up the fight and Jess drew her into him, kissing her tenderly. At first she resisted, but soon she was as into it as he was, breaking only long enough for him to climb through the window. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her gently down. They laid there for a long time, each one enjoying the others's arms around them.

"I'll never leave you again, Rory. I promise you that." Lying beside her he caressed her face with the back of his fingers and let them wander down to her collar bone. The strap of her tank top slipping over her shoulder revealing her blue satin bra strap. Jesse traced the lining of her top across her bare shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her again. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, savouring the feelings she never thought she would experience again. He tucked his fingers under her strap and let his hand travel downwards and Rory shivered anticipating where it was going to, but it stopped at the lace lining and he retracted it.

The material was soft under his fingers as he cupped her tiny breast."Is this okay?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. He pulled his hand away and she helped him lift the top over her head revealing the rest of her bra. She looked amazing under Jesse's gaze and in his wildest fantasies he had never pictured Rory quite this beautiful. "I really do love you Rory," he whispered as began to relish her soft skin beneath his tongue. Rory arched her back moaning and Jesse hooked his fingers around the elastic of her sweat pants, raking them down over her hips, resisting the temptation to grasp her panties in his fingers as well.

"Jesse…" She was moaning more insistently. Jesse knew that this was not the same girl who had resisted him at Kyle's party at the end of senior year.

"Rory!" They both jumped at the sound of Lorelei's voice as she entered the kitchen. Rory hiked up her sweatpants and Jesse helped her put her tank top back on.

"Quick, get out of here! I'll meet you at the brook, as soon as I can." Rory whispered.

Jesse nodded and exited through the open window. He was gone, just in time as Lorelei opened Rory's door and found her curled up on the bed reading the library book.

"Rory, Honey, are you okay?" She sat on the end of the bed waiting for her daughter's answer.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"I heard you slapped Jesse at Luke's." Rory nodded, giggling. "Rory, I'm so proud of you for standing up to him, although I have to say your Grand ma and Grandpa would be ashamed of the public display."

Lorelei's parents looked to Rory as the daughter they should've had and they were quite proud of the girl, for turning out just fine with their help. However there were still those traits that Richard and Emily Gilmore could not change in their granddaughter, those same traits they recognized in their rogue daughter, Lorelei.

"Mom, you know. I don't think I hate Jesse anymore." Rory sat up, facing her mother. "I think I still love him in spite of everything." Lorelei stared at her daughter in horror, but her face melted into pride.

"I only wish I were as resilient as you." Lorelei whispered, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"You are Mom. Who else did I get it from?" They both shrugged.

Outside in the bushes Jesse could hear them talking. Did he hear Rory, right? She really did love him and it was clear to him now, how much. He had hurt her and she forgave him. For that reason alone he would endure the insufferable madness that was Stars' Hollow. When Lorelei left the room, he popped his head out of the bushes and peered into the window, hoping to see Rory, but she was gone.

Before Lorelei could catch him out, Jesse crept away and kept running until he reached the brook, where he waited. Fifteen minutes later Rory was sitting beside him, dangling her feet over the edge and watching the swans glide across the water. One suddenly dove beneath the surface and all Jesse and Rory could see was its tail feathers. Its head emerged and in its beak was the remains of a fish it had just caught. "Ew!" Rory groaned, but she was giggling.

Jesse took her hand in his. "So, you never told me what was so important about that book."

Rory began to tell him about the dilemma she was in, having just one day to learn all she needed to know about babysitting before watching Davey and how she had found this book that was a published journal of a kids' babysitting club detailing every babysitting job they took. What Rory was amazed by as she was relaying to Jesse was that they were from Connecticut in a town not that far away from Stars' Hollow. Yet what Jesse told her shocked her more.

"When I was in California, my Dad's friend introduced me to her brother. Rory, the more I hear you talk about these girls the more I am sure, that one of them is his daughter, Dawn." Rory couldn't believe her ears.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Yup!" You said one of the girls' names is Dawn, didn't you?" Rory nodded. "Well it has to be the same girl. I've met her, she graduated from Berkley and is living with her Dad!"

"What he hadn't told Rory was that he and Dawn had a fling while he was in California. When she found out how old he was, Dawn very quickly broke it off with Jesse. I still have her number if you want me to contact her for you. Then you can get whatever answers you need before your sitting job tomorrow.

"Really?" Rory shrieked. "Jesse, that would be awesome!"

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial the number. It rang four times before someone picked up on the other end.


End file.
